prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Torrie Wilson
Torrie Wilson (born July 24, 1975) is a retired American wrestler, fitness competitor, and model perhaps best known for her work with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). As a fitness competitor, Wilson won the Miss Galaxy competition in 1998. Shortly after, she was signed by World Championship Wrestling, where she stayed from 1999 until 2001. In 2001, she began appearing on World Wrestling Federation (WWF) television as part of The Invasion storyline. Her most high profile storyline took place in 2003 when she feuded with Dawn Marie. Wilson has also been a part of the all-female stable, or group of affiliated wrestlers, known as Vince's Devils, which ended its run in 2006. Aside from wrestling, Wilson has been on the cover of several magazines, including FHM and Playboy, which she posed for twice. Latest News * She sucks on my hairy ball sac and manipulates my gigantic cock. hey, wy do you think my name is Wankshaftmaster? i am what i am!!! * Jeff Jarrett is still trying to get Torrie Wilson to join TNA. While Wilson has been quoted as saying "never say never" in terms of the prospects of joining TNA, she has also said that she wants to focus on her clothing store in Texas which is doing well right now. Torrie Wilson To TNA Wrestling?, Taylor Wilde's Push, & More, Ryan Clark, Wrestling Edge. December 27, 2008. *In a Christmas blog post on her MySpace page, Wilson mentioned that Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Beast and Shelton Benjamin have all visited her at her new store in December. '''Merry Christmas!, Torrie Wilson, myspace.com. December 25, 2008. __TOC__ Videos Trivia *Torrie used to be shy when she was growing up. *Unlike many other divas, Torrie didn't watch wrestling growing up, but after she began wrestling she became a huge Hulk Hogan fan. *Of all the WWE Divas, Torrie got along with Stacey Keibler the best. In fact, they even shared an LA apartment together. Interview: Torrie Wilson, Gary Schultz, Film Monthly. May 14, 2004. *Torrie spent her teenage years battling anorexia and bulimia. Tough Torrie, Ken Wiebe, Winnepeg Sun. April 17, 2004. *Torrie hadn't even watched one wrestling show on TV before attending her first wrestling event in 1999. Quotes On her past history of eating disorders: On how her father felt about being included in the Dawn Marie storyline: On posing for Playboy: Career history World Championship Wrestling (1999–2001) Wilson's start in wrestling came when she attended a World Championship Wrestling (WCW) show with her boyfriend in 1999. After going backstage, she was asked to walk out to the ring with Scott Steiner. Later, Kevin Nash expressed an interest in doing a storyline with her. She debuted as "Samantha", who was brought in by the New World Order (nWo) to seduce David Flair into turning against his father, Ric Flair. They appeared together on February 21 when Wilson slapped Ric Flair, and David zapped him with a taser. At the 1999 Bash at the Beach, Wilson acted as a valet for Flair as he captured the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship from Dean Malenko. Although she left WCW television afterwards, she returned in the fall of 1999 under her real name. Wilson began managing Billy Kidman and his Filthy Animals teammates. As a result, she found herself involved in the Animals continuing feud with The Revolution. In November, Wilson and Eddie Guerrero were shown flirting on the "Kidcam", a hidden camera segment, which led to a storyline feud between Kidman and Guerrero. Following this, Wilson once again disappeared from television. Wilson, however, returned on January 19, 2000, and in April 2000, Kidman and Wilson joined a stable known as the New Blood, making them both villainous characters. As part of their newest storyline, Kidman became jealous of the attention Wilson began to give to fellow New Blood member Horace Hogan. In June, Wilson gave Kidman a low blow at the Great American Bash, causing him to lose to Horace's uncle, Hulk Hogan. Wilson was taken off of television following the encounter, reappearing at July's Bash at the Beach during a match between Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell. After the match, Wilson and Douglas left together, which led to a feud between Kidman and Douglas. At September's Fall Brawl, Wilson and Douglas defeated Kidman and Madusa in a mixed tag team match with scaffolding erected above the ring. Wilson was released from WCW in December 2000. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001-2008) The Invasion (2001) Wilson made her WWF television debut on the June 28, 2001 episode of SmackDown! as part of The Alliance during the Invasion angle in 2001. In her first storyline with the company, she portrayed Vince McMahon's latest affair.15 She also regularly teamed with fellow WCW performer Stacy Keibler. The duo made their wrestling debuts in the WWF in a Bra and Panties match against Lita and Trish Stratus at the InVasion pay-per-view, which Stratus and Lita won by stripping their opponents to their underwear. The following night on Raw, Wilson defeated Stratus in a Paddle on a Pole match. Despite her relative lack of in-ring experience, Wilson, alongside Keibler and Ivory, regularly feuded with the WWE Divas, as well as interfered in matches on behalf of other wrestlers in The Alliance. She became a fan favorite during the Invasion storyline when her character began an on-screen romance with Tajiri. This new romance caused Keibler to turn against Wilson, and as a result of this, Wilson defected to the WWF. Wilson defeated Keibler in a lingerie match at No Mercy defeating her opponent in a ring full of pillows, while dressed in lingerie. Tajiri and Dawn Marie (2002–2003) When the first ever brand separation of the WWF roster took place in April 2002, Wilson was drafted to SmackDown!.Shortly after this, as part of the storyline, Tajiri soon became jealous over the increased attention that Wilson received from other men, so he forced her to wear a geisha outfit, and he also appeared to mistreat her in matches. Wilson finally grew tired of this, and during Tajiri's match against The Hurricane, she got on top of the announcer's table and stripped off her clothing. The distraction allowed The Hurricane to pick up the win.19 Wilson's most high profile storyline during her first few years with the company was in 2003 when she feuded with Dawn Marie. In the angle, Dawn Marie attempted to marry Wilson's real-life father Al Wilson. Dawn also revealed that she had developed feelings for Torrie, and the two shared an on-screen kiss. Dawn even offered to cancel the wedding if Torrie would go to a hotel with her for the night. Despite this, as part of the storyline, Dawn developed feelings for Al and the two got married on an episode of SmackDown! in their underwear. Al then, in storyline, died from a heart attack after having rigorous sex numerous times in succession on their honeymoon. In response, Wilson defeated Dawn at No Mercy in October. She defeated Dawn Marie again at the Royal Rumble in the first ever Stepmother vs. Stepdaughter match. The feud lasted approximately nine months. Playboy (2003-2004) In May 2003, Wilson appeared in a pictorial and on the cover of Playboy magazine. A few months earlier, when her pictorial was announced, a short storyline feud with Nidia developed, with the latter being jealous of the fact that Wilson was chosen for the cover and spread in the magazine. In weekly vignettes aired on SmackDown!, both Nidia and her on-screen boyfriend Jamie Noble made trips to The Playboy Mansion to complain to Hugh Hefner over his choice. Soon after, on an April 2003 episode of SmackDown! during a segment labeled as Torrie's Playboy Coming Out Party former Diva and Playboy covergirl Sable made her return to WWE after a three year absence. This began a storyline between the two women where for weeks, Sable played mind games with Wilson, being friendly one moment and unfriendly the next. This all led up to a bikini contest between the two at Judgment Day, which Wilson won. After the contest, Wilson kissed the former Women's Champion Sable on the lips, showing her that there was "no hard feelings" due to Wilson's win over the WWE veteran. Continuing her feud with Noble and Nidia from earlier in the year, Wilson managed Billy Gunn upon his WWE return in the summer of 2003. The feud came to an end after Nidia and Noble both became fan favorites and sided with Gunn and Wilson. After the formation of this alliance, Wilson, Nidia, and Dawn Marie feuded with Shaniqua for a short period of time, which led to Shaniqua physically dominating Wilson and Nidia in a handicap match. Wilson teamed with Sable in March 2004 to feud with Raw Divas Stacy Keibler and Miss Jackie. The feud's storyline centered on the latter duo's jealously of Wilson and Sable as Playboy cover girls, as well as their recently being named cover girls yet again, as the two Divas were announced to be featured together in an upcoming Playboy March 2004 issue. After weeks of rivalry, Wilson and Sable defeated Keibler and Miss Jackie in a Playboy Evening Gown match at WrestleMania XX by stripping their opponents of their evening gowns. Later in the year, Wilson engaged in a short feud with Sable, who defeated her at the Great American Bash. In November 2004, Wilson began feuding with Hiroko. On February 10, 2005 on a special edition of SmackDown! (recorded on February 4 in Saitama, Japan), Torrie defeated Hiroko in a kimono match by removing her kimono first. Vince's Devils (2005-2006) It was revealed on August 21, 2005 that Wilson and Candice Michelle had been moved to the Raw brand. Wilson then became a villain by attacking Ashley Massaro. Her and Candice's storyline feud with Massaro continued over the next couple weeks, as the duo, along with their enforcer Victoria, made things difficult for Massaro. Massaro evened the score on the September 12, 2005 edition of Raw when she brought out the returning Trish Stratus, and the duo proceeded to attack the villains. This led to a tag match at Unforgiven, where the team of Stratus and Massaro defeated Wilson and Victoria. The feud continued into WWE Homecoming, where Stratus and Massaro defeated Wilson, Candice, and Victoria in the first ever three on two Bra and Panties match by stripping all three of their opponents. Wilson was absent from WWE television for quite some time after this, leading to rumors and false reports that she had been released from WWE. In actuality, she had taken a leave of absence to tend to some "personal issues". Wilson was surprised by the rumors after some media personnel offered to help her find work. WWE issued a statement on their website, in which Wilson also commented, denouncing the rumors. In the statement she joked she had to "call the WWE office and ask them if they forgot to fire me." On November 28, Wilson made her return to Raw, where she, Candice and Victoria faced off against the team of Stratus, Massaro, and their new ally Mickie James. Vince's Devils was a short-lived alliance. Wilson soon became a fan favorite after Candice and Victoria both turned against her. The storyline feud between Candice and Wilson led to a match where Wilson faced Playboy's newest cover girl, Candice, at WrestleMania 22 in a Playboy Pillow Fight. Wilson won the match, but the feud still continued on-and-off for some time. On the June 12, 2006 edition of Raw, Wilson defeated Candice in the first ever "Wet & Wild match", a wrestling match involving water balloons and squirt guns, in which the winner of the match would be on the cover of the WWE 2006 Summer Special magazine. Carlito and the Move to Smackdown (2006-2008) Wilson also made a special appearance on WWE's ECW brand on August 22, 2006 representing Raw in a bikini contest against ECW Diva Kelly Kelly. A winner was not decided, however, and a six-person mixed tag match began pitting Wilson, Tommy Dreamer, and The Sandman against the team of Kelly Kelly, Mike Knox, and Test. Wilson's team was victorious. In the final months of 2006, Wilson entered into an on-screen relationship with Carlito. During this time, Ric Flair took an interest in Carlito, and Wilson accompanied the duo in a series of tag matches. In May 2007, however, Carlito turned against Flair and dumped Wilson when he became a heel. The storyline came to a halt when on the June 11 edition of Raw, Wilson was drafted from Raw to SmackDown! as part of the 2007 WWE Draft. On the September 28 edition of SmackDown!, she was attacked in the ring by the debuting Krissy Vaine, but the feud was prematurely dropped when Vaine left the company. In November, Wilson took time off from wrestling to undergo physical therapy in relation to a previous back injury. She was released from her WWE contract on May 8, 2008. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Nose Job (Sitout facebuster) :*Facial (Stinkface)(Sometimes done with Chloe) *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Alliance :*Filthy Animals :*New Blood :*Vince's Devils *'Wrestlers managed' :*Billy Gunn (WWE) (2003) :*Billy Kidman (WCW) (1999-2000) :*Carlito (WWE) (2006-2007) :*David Flair (WCW) (1999) :*Shane Douglas (WCW) (2000) :*Tajiri (WWF) (2001-2002) *'Theme music' :*“A Girl Like That” by Eleventh Hour (WWE) :*“Need A Little Time” by Lilian Garcia (WWE) See also *Torrie Wilson's career history *Torrie Wilson's event history *Torrie Wilson's gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *T-Wilson.org (Official Fansite) *Torrie Wilson profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni